


I'm not a great rider, I'm a champion

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Phillip Island has been the worst race in Jorge's career.He hardly recognises himself in the man who wrote on his helmet 'I'm not a great rider, I'm a champion.'.There's only one person he can turn to to have some answers on all his doubts, the only one he knows can understand him and doesn't look at him with pity.





	I'm not a great rider, I'm a champion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in Italian because it came out more easily. I'll probably translate it but I'm not sure yet because I have to go on with 'Someone like you' and have to write the chronicles of these three GPs once Sepang is over (it will be a bit different from the usual chronicles, too many things happened with no time to write between one race and another so I'll put everything together in a different way).
> 
> I hope you can somehow manage to read it.
> 
> I feel so bad for Jorge's situation. I've never liked him, but seeing him like this breaks my heart and I'm sure the only one amongst the riders who can understand him completely is Vale. I really hope he can find a way to get out this horrible situation and show his talent again.

Niente riesce a farti stare meglio oggi… la peggior gara della tua carriera, l’hai detto ed è vero. Pensavi di aver toccato il fondo ma oggi, forse, sei arrivato ancora più giù. E non è solo il fatto di essere arrivato ultimo, sono i distacchi che pesano, che sai di non meritarti, che sai che non puoi colmare.

Mentre Marc ha vinto ancora. E Johann su una moto che non conosce ti è arrivato davanti. E Cal è sul podio.

Ti guardi allo specchio. Una volta, ti serviva per darti la carica, ora è soltanto peggio perché la fatica e la stanchezza stanno lasciando i loro segni e sai che non potrai far finta di niente ancora per molto.

Ti giri, il tuo casco è appoggiato sul letto. C’è scritto ‘Non sono un grande pilota, sono un campione’.

E’ ancora così? Non puoi fare a meno di chiedertelo perché non ti senti più né un grande pilota né tantomeno un campione. La risposta non arriva, sai che non vuoi e non puoi arrenderti, ma non c’è niente intorno a te a cui appigliarti per trovare la forza di reagire. Non sai cosa fare e non ti è mai successo. Sei solo, nessuno di quelli che ti sa intorno, che dovrebbe aiutarti, sa come comportarsi e può lontanamente capire cosa stai provando.

Tranne lui… e se ci pensi ti viene da sorridere perché è l’ultima persona al mondo che avresti immaginato al tuo fianco adesso. Ma se non ci fosse, saresti impazzito e avresti mollato tutto già da tempo.

Non sai nemmeno come definirvi. Siete amici? Forse, ma con il vostro passato è difficile che questa possa essere una vera amicizia. Siete altro? Forse, anche se non hai mai avuto il coraggio di andare oltre un abbraccio. Eppure sai che quello che provi quando sei con lui non l’hai mai provato per nessun altro ed è stato talmente sconvolgente quando l’hai capito, che hai cercato di scappare via, ma lui ti ha trovato perché sapeva che avevi bisogno di lui. Non ti spieghi come, ma lui sa sempre quando vuoi che stia con te e quando invece è meglio lasciarti solo. Sa cosa dire e cosa non dire, sa quando hai bisogno di riposarti appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, sa quando può accarezzarti come un genitore farebbe col figlio e quando invece è meglio non toccarti. Senza bisogno che tu dica niente.

Ora che hai accettato di non poter fare a meno di lui, è tutto un pochino migliore, almeno fuori dalla pista. Hai il tuo porto sicuro, il tuo rifugio nella tempesta e oggi ne hai bisogno più che mai.

Bussi piano alla sua porta. Ti aveva mandato un messaggio per dirti che, se ne avevi voglia, lui era lì per te.

Valentino apre e ti fa entrare.

Prima che tu possa dire qualcosa, le sue braccia ti circondano e ti lasci completamente andare. Appoggi la testa all’indietro sulla sua spalla, ti aggrappi alle sue braccia che ti sorreggono, senti il suo respiro caldo sulla tua tempia e le lacrime finalmente scendono.

E’ liberatorio. Erano anni che non ti succedeva, neppure per il dolore delle vertebre rotte avevi versato una lacrima. Ora, stretto nell’abbraccio dell’uomo che sai di amare, puoi tirar fuori tutto: la rabbia, la frustrazione, la sofferenza. Lo fai perché Vale non ti giudicherà, non ti dirà frasi fatte solo per tirarti su, lascerà che sia tu a decidere cosa dire e quando dirlo, ti ascolterà e poi parlerà e le sue parole ti faranno in ogni caso sentire meglio.

Il tuo pianto sembra durare in eterno, ma ne avevi bisogno. Valentino non ha allentato la sua presa neanche per un secondo e ora che ti stai calmando, ti fa girare piano, in modo da poterti guardare. Sai che non dovresti, ma un po’ ti vergogni perciò non alzi subito lo sguardo. Quando lui ti toglie prima la giacca e poi la felpa, trovi la forza e ti ritrovi perso in due occhi azzurri che non mostrano pietà nel guardarti, come tutti gli altri che hai incrociato oggi. Vale ti sta sorridendo, anche con gli occhi.

Lasci che ti faccia sedere sul letto, che ti tolga le scarpe e che ti aiuti ad infilarti sotto le coperte con lui. Appoggi la testa sul suo petto, l’hai già fatto, non è la prima volta che ti addormenti così, ma stavolta ti sembra ancora più bello. Vale ti accarezza la testa con una mano e con l’altra stringe la tua che è sul suo cuore, sentire il suo battito ti fa sentire al sicuro, ti fa capire che è tutto reale, che sei davvero lì con lui e tutte le cose brutte che ti stanno capitando sono meno dolorose da sopportare.

Le sue labbra ti sfiorano la fronte e tu chiudi gli occhi.

“Non so cosa devo fare.”

“Sono l’ultima persona in grado di dirti cosa devi fare, Jorge.”

“Ma sei l’unico che mi capisce, che sa cosa sto provando… sono così stanco Vale…”

“Lo so, lo sono anch’io. Però siamo cocciuti, non vogliamo dare soddisfazione a quelli che ci dicono che siamo finiti… forse ci manca il coraggio che hanno avuto Casey e Dani.”

“Parla per te, io sono coraggioso! Ho corso anche con le ossa rotte…”

Valentino ridacchia e sospira, fa sorridere anche te.

“Eri stupido, non coraggioso. E tremendamente irritante. Pur di battermi avresti corso anche con le stampelle rischiando di compromettere la tua salute e non ce n’era nessun bisogno perché non ho mai pensato che tu valessi meno di me.”

“Non me l’hai mai detto.”

“Non me l’hai mai permesso. Sei arrivato con l’unico scopo di farmi saltare i nervi e dimostrare che eri migliore di me, non hai neanche provato ad avere un rapporto normale con me.”

Un lungo sospiro esce dalle tue labbra. Ripensare ai primi anni in cui siete stati compagni di box di solito ti fa ridere, perché davvero ti sei comportato da ragazzino capriccioso smanioso di mettersi in vista. Non avevi capito niente, per anni, del perché ti comportavi così con Valentino. Ora che ti è chiaro, ti dai dello stupido per aver buttato via tutto quel tempo in cui invece avresti potuto essere felice, per non aver neanche tentato di vedere se poteva nascere prima quello che c’è ora. Forse sarebbe stato tutto diverso…

“Comunque, ci sto pensando già da Motegi e forse c’è una soluzione.”

“Quale?”

A te non sembra di vederne neanche una.

“Non puoi rimanere un altro anno in queste condizioni ma non puoi neanche ritirarti perché non ti permetto di farlo prima di me e da quella posizione in classifica. Quindi, visto che il tuo amico Puig ci ha strappato Johann per il test team, tu potresti prendere il suo posto per il 2020 e poi tornare sulla M1 ufficiale nel 2021.”

“Cosa?”

Vale dev’essere impazzito.

“Conosci quella moto meglio di chiunque, perché è praticamente quella che hai lasciato 3 anni fa e sappiamo bene che l’hai portata a vincere un mondiale. Ti hanno sempre ascoltato per lo sviluppo, si fidano di te, ti conoscono. E poi, quando io mi ritirerò l’anno prossimo, saresti il compagno di squadra ideale per Fabio. Voi due avete uno stile molto simile, potreste portare la Yamaha di nuovo sul tetto del mondo nel giro di un paio d’anni.”

“Per chiudere la carriera sulla moto con cui ho vinto i miei titoli?”

“Sì.”

“E’ tutto molto bello ma non penso che possa succedere.”

“Se ne parliamo con Lin a Sepang, non vedo perché no. Toglieremmo HRC dall’imbarazzo di avere un pilota che non soddisfa le loro aspettative, tu ci guadagneresti in salute, tornando a lavorare in un ambiente che conosci con persone che ti stimano, io sarei sereno perché ti avrei sempre intorno e ti saprei felice.”

“Perché?”

Ti mordi il labbro subito dopo averlo chiesto. Sai che questa tua domanda porterà inevitabilmente a darvi un’etichetta, a definirvi dopo mesi in cui siete stati in un limbo sospeso che però andava bene ad entrambi.

“Perché cosa?”

“Perché faresti questo per me?”

“Perché anche se hai sempre pensato di potertela cavare da solo, è bello poter avere qualcuno che si occupa di te, che raddrizza una giornata storta, che sa cosa dirti per strapparti un sorriso quando vorresti solo urlare la tua rabbia, qualcuno da cui poter andare quando hai voglia di staccare da tutto e tutti e non pensare. E non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe successo di trovare in te quel qualcuno e che mi piacesse così tanto esserlo per te, Jorge.”

Sorridi. E’ uno strano modo di ammettere dei sentimenti, ma non ti puoi lamentare perché sai che non è facile per nessuno dei due.

“Nemmeno io.”

Alzi la testa per poterlo guardare, ti sollevi e trovi il finalmente il coraggio di fare quello che desideri più o meno da quando l’hai conosciuto, anche se lo hai realizzato solo quest’anno. Lo baci e subito lui risponde, approfondendo il bacio ma lasciando che sia tu a decidere se lasciare che la passione che senti in lui come in te stesso, prenda il sopravvento sulla tenerezza.

Sei troppo stanco, sfinito e allora i baci rimangono solo baci, le vostre mani si accarezzano il viso, vi guardate e vi sorridete. Prima di scivolare nel sonno tra le braccia di quello che da oggi potrai chiamare il tuo ragazzo, sorridi ancora.

Quando si tocca il fondo, non si può far altro che risalire. Sarà faticoso, bisognerà avere pazienza, non ascoltare le critiche di chi non capirà le tue scelte ma finché avrai Valentino al tuo fianco che ti terrà per mano su questa strada in salita, sai che potrai tornare ad essere felice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to whoever tried to read this!


End file.
